


[Podfic] what a way to make a living by attheborder

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ADHD Crowley, Character Study, Crowley is Funemployed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Freelancing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Introvert Aziriphale, M/M, Never Been To Oovoo Javer, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Very Dramatic Readings, the gig economy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Without any more assignments coming from Downstairs, Crowley is struck with a bad case of the doldrums.It takes a bit of trial and error, but eventually a solution is found.(Or: the one where Crowley becomes an Uber driver.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 107
Collections: Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] what a way to make a living by attheborder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what a way to make a living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705660) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 

> With so many thanks to attheborder for granting permission for further transformative works, so that I could record this and share it with you!

** **

cover design and layout by compassrose  
intro and outro music: **Life's Good**, by Dr.Pee [at Jamendo](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1519526/life-s-good)  
section breaks: Private Eye by bigmanjoe on [freesound](https://freesound.org/people/bigmanjoe/sounds/365958/)

Listen or download here:  
** [what a way to make a living: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RTnoow86BzhmcZE7ooznJq8VCxJU_QgG)** (Google Drive)  
google lying down on the job? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Driving with Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171868) by [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose)


End file.
